농업(Agriculture)
Official Agriculture-Basics GUIDE Welcome to Apertura Agricultures. Starting today, you will start a new life in our dedicated Crop Enrichment Center, spending all your free, reserved and eventually paid time on discovering, breeding and analyzing new plants and their uses for this concern. If you succeed or at least do your job with best effort, you will be granted a life among the noble upperclass. If you fail... there are still some free jobs in the "Bio-Organic Fertilizer Developement"-Section. Starting with the basics, you'll need to craft/buy/aqquire/steal a set of what will be referred to as "Crop(sticks)". This term is not to be confused with the crop used in disciplinary measures against unwilling employees. Create these cropsticks by arranging a few common sticks in this shape: X_X X_X ___ Always remember; our guide artists are considered mentally-unstable and will eventually take critique of their work as a personal offense, to which they may react with the excessive usage of explosives or firearms. Please don't be afraid by this and still state anything about the graphics and recipe displays of this guide. Your statement will, of course with your name, a picture and your physical address, be transmitted to the given mentally-unstably artist. After succeeding in this incredible difficult task and proving your IQ does not equal 0, you may continue by preparing the basic soil for your cropxperiments. Please be advised, the term cropxperiments is copyrighted by Apertura Agricultures and may only be used within the PR department. Any un-permitted use of this term will be reported to mentally-unstable artists. Cropsticks can only be planted on pre-tilled soil. All cropsticks handed to you by the control staff are complex machines with sensors refusing to be placed anywhere but in tilled soil. Apertura Agricultures strongly recommends to use Farm-O-Tron-33 Automatic Tilling Device "Hoe of Doom" for preparation of your soil with maximum efficiency. Placing these cropsticks should prove easy for you, if it doesnt, remember to press them down with your RIGHT hand until it does 'click'. Congratulations on your first successfull cropstick-installation. As a sign of gratification you will receive a cookie at the end of your work shift. Please remember your work shift being a 24/7 employment for the next 45 years. Let's continue by accessing the basic of Bio-Molecular-Flora-Transmutation research: Any sort of plant can be planted next to our patented cropsticks, permitting the plant to perform perfect growth. This growth is still dependant on various influences. The three main influences are: * Nutrients * Hydration * Air Quality It's currently unknown how to achieve the best results in fullfilling these three requirements. However, we strongly advertise our new product, the "FAP - Fermented Agricultures Phosphor" fertilizer. It's creation recipe is considered secret and opposed to many rumors, it does NOT, really not, totally not, persist of macerated bones and recycled scrap. Any rumors claiming FAP is created from human corpses are entirely incorrect. As well, we would like to inform you about Mr Kennys death being an tragic, but unavoidable and for sure unintended accident. Application of FAP to crops appears to have an currently semi-unknown effect on crop growth. As well, we recently started experiments with a liquid called H2OEX2, simply referred to as "HowToHex". HowToHex can be refined from basic water by using the patended Extraction device "Dejuicer Device of Doom", created and sold by our co-concern "Industrial Craft Machine Corp.". Fill a metric litre of water (simplifie to the intelligence level of a common employee: a bucket) into a patented "Tin Cell" and refine this cell TWICE within the Extractor. Twice, not one, not three. Don't even count to one extraction, unless you intend to proceed to count until two. The four is entirely irrelevant. We recommend all participantsemployees of thistestcropxperiment to perform trys with various known current plants to explore their attributes while attached to our patended cropsticks. To promote the experimental speed, we permit all employees to harvest any plants growing within their crop for own use. To harvest a plant, it must reach a certain size, dependant upon the type of the plant. Use your RIGHT hand to harvest the plant. Be advised, harvesting plants may damage and cripple plants, thus they will need time to regrow after each harvest. In case of a unpredictable death of another employee, you may be issued to switch your cropxperiment location. Most plants permit you to pick them up from crops in form of crop seeds. By security protocol, all crop seeds must be stored in our special "Crop Seed Utility Bags" handed to you in the beginning of you employment. You can freely order more bags at 0800-YOU-WILL-77-DIE. Calling this hotline will not increase your chances to suffer a tragical and unpredictable accident of lethal proportion. Any rumors in regard of Mr. Kennys death being linked to usage of this hotline are wrong and irrelevant. Of course this is not the end of your cropxperiments. To provide the scientifically proven data ned to persuade our sponsors in further carrying our expenses, as well as the money ned to provide food and fresh air to our employees, including you, we designed the patented "Cropnalyzer" CR-TripleZ. Due to a lack of finances you will probably have to create one for yourself by using following blueprint: cc RGR RCR c = Cable, R = Redstone, G = Glass, C = Circuit We fully trust in your capability to create the remaining complex device components exclusively by taking a look at this blueprint and using a few basic tool present on every wooden workbench. The Cropnalyzers main function is the analysis of gathered crop seeds. Set up your working environement to have everything you need ready to be grapped in an instant before activating the Cropnalyzer. After activation, place an energy source of sufficient capacity in the energy slot, located in the upper right of the device. Now proceed to place cropseeds meant to be analysed in the upper left slot. You can as well display an already-analysed cropseeds stat by placing it in the middle slot, located right of the upper left slot. Be advised, analysing cropseeds is an extremely complex jobs. The more information revealed, the higher the energy consume for near-instant analysation. To fully discover all cropsseds attributes, an estimated amount of 10.000 EU is necessary. If you decide to place an analysed cropseed, our highly-advanced cropsticks will save the scan information in mp3-format. To access these data, use the Cropnalyzer, hold in your right hand, on the crop in question, it will, without use of energy, display name and stats of the crop, if analysed previously. You will probably have noticed the three statistical attributes, commonly referred to as "stats" already: * Growth * Gain * Resistance Research regarding this three attributes is currently in progress. It appears any crop can have values associted in between 0 and 31, representing the plants abilitys. Be advised, even two crops of similar types can have vastly different stats and attributes. For scientific reasons we recommend all employees to try creating and keeping crops with high attributes for maximum results in your cropxperiments. After giving you a short sum-up of the basics we will now introduce you to the main effort of Apertura Agricultures: Cross-Breeding of Bio-Organic crops, as well commonly referred to as "crossing". Using incredibly modern technology, you can attach a second set of cropsticks to an already placed, empty crop. This will provide a perfect ground for performing crossing cropxperiments. Using a combination of chemical stimulation and mechanic force, this "upgraded" crosscrop will, over ample time, cross nearby plants, creating a new crop within it's own bounds. The exact mechanisms of crossing are currently unknown, though generally two statements can be made: 1. The type of the created plant appears to be based off the surrounding plants of the crosscrop. In most cases one of the surrounding types will dominate and access the new crop, but in rare cases a new breed can be created. This breeds tend to share similaritys in form, behavior or color with it's ancestors. 2. The stats of a new breed, even if it's of equal type, are strongly influenced by surrounding crops, combined with an unexplainable factor of random mutation. Frequent crossing of the same plants can create a whole series of different results. Using the best of these results and replanting them is the key of success for creating the plants of tomorrow. Lastly, a word of warning: Whilst performing cropxperiments, you may encounter sorts of weed, capable of spreading across your crops whilst destroying and assimilating previous plants. Instant removal of weed and continous observation of (exspecially empty) crops is advised. As well, be cautious of new breeds. Currently unknown, there may be rare plants capable of inflicting serious or even lasting damage to your body or mental state. Unless our storage of FAP is low, we recommend all employees to exercise caution when breeding new crops. After this short introduction, we wish luck, success and health for the next 45 years. DosGla, head control unit of Apertura Agricultures. Greetz, Alblaka Category:Guides 도움 및 문의 en:Help:Interlanguage links ca:Ajuda:Enllaços interlingüístics de:Hilfe:Interlanguage-Links es:Ayuda:Enlaces interlingüísticos ja:Agriculture ko:농업(Agriculture) zh:農業 분류:도움말